CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: [Oneshot] Sesshomaru ama a Rin. Sin embargo la diferencia de edad entre ellos es muy grande. Rin es una mujer. Él es tan solo un niño. ¿Qué clase de amor podrá surgir de esto? Entra y averígualo! SxR, IxK. R&R onegai!


**Summary: **Sesshomaru ama a Rin. Sin embargo la diferencia de edad entre ellos es muy grande. Rin es una mujer. Él es tan solo un niño. ¿Qué clase de amor podrá surgir de esto? Entra y averígualo! SxR, IxK. R&R onegai!

**Título: **CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS

**Serie: **Inuyasha

**Parejas: **SesshxRin

**Autora: **KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Clasificación: **T

**CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS **

El sol ya estaba en lo más alto. Un niño entraba a toda prisa a su hogar, sus ropas y su cabello completamente empapados. Seguramente el maletín era algo que había perdido a medio camino. Puso la cara más inocente que tenía, mostrando unos dientes blancos, con un pequeño orificio muy cerca del centro.

-¡Sesshomaru!

Exclamó su madre alterada al verlo en semejante estado. El niño se movió nerviosamente, alternando su peso de una pierna a otra. Kagome lucía algo pálida y ya había dejado olvidada la revista que momentos antes captaba toda su atención.

-Estuvimos jugando y…

-¡Castigado a tu cuarto!

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aparentemente sin entender porque su madre se lo había tomado tan mal. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas ya empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos. El estallido no se dejó esperar y el niño de siete años rompió en un llanto exagerado.

Escuchó pasos provenientes del jardín pero no prestó atención. No hasta que dicha persona se acercó poco después a él y revolvió con sus manos su fino cabello, otorgándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Sesshi? –la muchacha de ojos café lo observaba con algo de escepticismo- ¿Por qué lloras?. Anda, ven conmigo, te ayudaré a secarte toda esa ropa…

Sesshomaru dejó de llorar y se agarró a la mano que la muchacha le ofrecía inmediatamente.

-Rin no tienes que molestarte –repuso Kagome caminando hacia su hijo y arrodillándose ante él. Pasó su mano por la frente del oji-dorado, dejándola deslizarse hacia arriba y peinando su mojado cabello- Cariño¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en problemas?.

-Lo siento mamá.

La sonrisa que le dio hizo que algo en el interior de Kagome diera un gran brinco. Se dio cuenta de cuan terriblemente amaba a su hijo.

-De acuerdo, pero sécate rápido y baja a comer, tu papá no tardará en llegar.

-¡Hai!.

La muchacha de diecinueve años le dio una última mirada de compresión a Kagome antes de que saliera de la cocina con Sesshomaru colgando de su mano. El niño parecía terriblemente feliz a pesar de la reprimenda original de su madre.

-Y… ¿Cómo es que has terminado así? –preguntó Rin señalándolo-.

-Pasé por la casa de Shippo antes de venir… y jugamos un poco –añadió con una angelical sonrisa, realmente nadie podría enojarse verdaderamente con un niño como él- Tía Rin…

Sesshomaru acercó sus manitas al cuello de la mujer y prácticamente la ahogó en un expresivo abrazo.

-¿Si?

-¡Te quiero mucho!

Ella sonrió.

-Yo también.

**Años más tarde. **

Rin se preparaba para lo que sería el mejor día de su vida. Sonrió levantando su velo para observar su imagen en el reflejo del espejo colocado frente a ella. Era un precioso vestido de color crema, ni muy cargado ni muy simple.

La puerta se abrió en el momento en el que Rin se colocaba sus guantes. Kagome entró a paso rápido y cruzó la habitación, echándose sobre ella en cuanto la vio.

-¡Estás preciosa!

Rin sonrió, alcanzando a ver al instante una ya no tan pequeña figura escondida tras el rellano.

-¿Y donde está ese pequeño dimonito tuyo? –preguntó suavemente, notando como Sesshomaru levantaba las orejas de inmediato-

-¡Al demonio con él! Ha estado pataleando toda la semana, en cuanto se enteró de quien se nos casaba. –y miró a Rin inquisitivamente, sabiendo que el muchacho estaba escondido escuchándolas.

-¡Mamá! –saltó él de imprevisto- ¡Eso es mentira¡No la creas tía Rin!

-No, claro que no. –continuó Kagome con tono despreocupado- Hubiera asesinado a Kohaku si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

Dicho esto Rin le tendió los brazos, esperando que el chico corriese hacia ella y la abrazara pero, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, él no lo hizo. La ahora mujer de veinticuatro años bajó las manos, rendida.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-¡No!

-Porque yo te quiero¿Lo sabes?.

Él no respondió, simplemente continuó mirando el suelo.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No.

Ella lo miró, escéptica.

-Te quiero.

-Pero ahora vas a casarte.

-Si, voy a hacerlo. Creo que podrás soportarlo. –bromeó ella sin saber que tan terriblemente en serio Sesshomaru estaba hablando. Él tenía doce años pero, aunque todavía no era muy mayor, sabía que lo que sentía no era normal. ¿Pero que podía hacer?. Ella doblaba su edad.

-Sesshomaru, cariño, no seas necio –lo apresuró su madre- Pide disculpas y deséale que sea feliz.

Él movió su cabeza.

-Lo siento, tía Rin.

-¿Eso es todo? –Kagome se cruzó de brazos- Di…

-No pasa nada, yo se que él lo cree así.

-¡No lo deseo!

-¡¡SESSHOMARU!!

Él rugió.

-¡Kohaku me ha robado a Rin¡LO ODIO!

Dicho esto salió corriendo. Rin observó su huída con una infinita tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

La ceremonia, sin embargo, pasó sin los menores males presagios. Sesshomaru corrigió su falta presentándose en el último minuto y ofreciéndose a llevar los anillos tras ella hasta el altar, lo cual era terriblemente vergonzoso para él considerando que era algo que usualmente solo las chicas hacían. Y ni hablar de su edad.

El matrimonio se selló con el beso de ambos prometidos. Sesshomaru mantuvo fija la mirada, como auto castigándose, aún cuando veía prácticamente borroso debido a las copiosas lágrimas que ya caían libremente por sus mejillas.

Él la amaba.

Pero ella a él no.

**4 años más tarde… **

Sesshomaru vestía su refulgente nuevo uniforme con una mezcla de orgullo y vanidad. Rin y Kagome corearon su entrada.

-¡Por fin entras en la preparatoria! –exclamó la segunda con una muy orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro- Estaba preocupada después de que perdieras un año¿No te sentirás un poco presionado con chicos menores que tú, cariño?.

-Haré que me llamen sempai.

Rin rió ante el comentario. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar viajar su mirada hacia el índice anular que todavía era coronado por su anillo de casada. Uno muy bonito, por cierto.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, tía Rin¿27?

-Vientiocho –corrigió la morena- Los cumpliré dentro de dos días.

Perfecto. Y él solo tenía dieciséis.

Dibujó una vanidosa sonrisa al tiempo que echaba el maletín sobre su espalda.

-Deseadme suerte entonces.

Él iba a salir cuando de pronto chocó contra algo grande y fuerte.

-¡Ouch! –se sobó su nariz, enviando una muy helada mirada a aquello que lo había echo chocar. Se encontró con una mirada igual.

-Uh, padre… -se hizo a un lado- Yo ya me voy.

Se apresuró a decir cuando vio que sus padres ya comenzaban a ponerse tan melosos como siempre. ¡Por Dios¡Un poco de consideración!.

Más tarde ya entraba en su salón cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Sesshomaru!

Eran sus antiguos compañeros. Hacía más de un año que no los veía.

-¡Ya era hora amigo! No te hemos visto el pelo en años. Desmelénate un poco y llámanos la próxima vez.

-Lo consultaré con mi agenda –respondió él mordazmente mientras chocaba sus manos con sus amigos.

Su nueva clase no resultó para nada incómoda. La mayoría de los alumnos venían de escuelas diferentes y casi ninguno se conocían entre sí así que no prestaban atención a nadie en especial. Además Sesshomaru ya se había enfrentado muchas veces al "problema" de que lo consideraran más mayor de lo que era en realidad. Algunos decían que lucía más… maduro.

¡Y que equivocados estaban!

-Apuesto 10 yenes a que sus pantis son rosa.

-¡Yo apuesto 15!

-¿Qué decís? –replicó él inteligentemente- Son rojas.

Todos esperaron hasta el momento en que pudo ser comprobado.

-¡Veis, gané!

Al instante ya recibía sus monedas. Sesshomaru estaba enfrascado pensando en qué los usaría cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien clamaba su nombre.

Era Rin.

Corrió hacia ella, dejando olvidadas sus monedas y sin importarle que algunas hubiesen caído en el suelo o que sus compañeros aprovechasen su ida para cogerlos de vuelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundido-.

-Tu madre me pidió que te trajera esto. –rebuscó en su bolso, extrayendo al poco algo concienciadamente empaquetado.

-¿Qué es?.

-Tu equipo de gimnasia.

-Pero… no creo que hoy demos clase. No hacía falta que te molestaras en venir…

Mientras tanto sus amigos habían pasado a prestar total atención a la extraña pareja.

-¿Quién creéis que sea?

-No lo se, pero luce bonita.

-Sí, es como… una pintura… algo bonito que siempre capta la atención de la gente.

-Sí, pero ese tipo de chica siempre pierde su encanto con el paso del tiempo.

-Pues Sesshomaru no parece tan desinteresado…

Todos pasaron a observar al muchacho.

-¿Está… _besándola_? –Sesshomaru besaba a la chica en la mejilla-.

-¿Será su hermana?

-¿Eres tonto? Él _no_ tiene hermanos.

-¿Ah no¿Por qué no?.

-Pues porque… -Shippo se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar- Su madre tiene una enfermedad muy rara. No puede tener hijos y casi muere cuando tuvo a Sesshomaru. Le dieron ataques o algo así.

-Ah… ya se de qué hablas.

-¡Pero chicos¡NO pierdan detalle!

Los muchachos alcanzaron a ver el momento en que regresó.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él al llegar- ¿Qué miran con tanto entusiasmo?

-Oh, Sesshomaru, dinos quien es ELLA.

Él pareció pensárselo pero de inmediato respondió: NO

-Oh vamos, no seas amargado.

-Es Rin, una amiga de mi madre –respondió más bien ausente. Hasta ahora no había pensado como responder esa pregunta. ¿Quién era ella?. Siempre la había llamado "tía", pero que falso y vacío sonaba eso cuando secretamente la amaba.

-Oye –alcanzó a decir Shippo- ¿Creen que yo le guste?

Los demás, a excepción del oji-dorado, comenzaron a reír.

-¿Cómo iría a fijarse alguien como ella en unos "críos" como nosotros¡Debe doblarnos la edad!

"12 años" pensó Sesshomaru automáticamente. ¿Cuántas veces había estado pensando en ello?. Quería pero no podía olvidarla. Simplemente era demasiado especial.

Y se dio cuenta de que sus posibilidades eran aún menores que las de ellos.

**Meses más tarde… **

Sesshomaru salió al jardín, abrochando la cremallera de su chaqueta y escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Suspiró, una pequeña nube de humo saliendo de su boca. Los árboles estaban bañados por copos de nieve y el tejado era una manta de nieve blanca.

Se sentía pesado.

El invierno había llegado rápido, prácticamente no se había dado cuenta del cambio de estación, lo cual no era tan extraordinario ya que cada vez los equinoccios eran más breves. Podían darle las gracias de ello al calentamiento global n.n

Pero, no siendo eso tan importante, Sesshomaru se sentía algo extraño. Ya hacía semanas que no sabía nada de Rin.

-Ah, cariño, estás aquí. –Kagome llegó a su lado, pasando una mano por los hombros de su hijo-. Papá y yo te hemos estado buscando –refiriéndose a Inuyasha, obviamente-, nos iremos de excursión este fin de semana¿qué te parece?.

-Estupendo –lo había dicho, pero no lo sentía. Kagome lo sabía por el tono tan desenfadado que había usado.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada –e hizo una pausa, como para convencer a Kagome de que solo estaba tratando de cambiar de conversación pero que en realidad no tenía demasiado interés en ello- ¿Dónde está Rin? –pero la peli-negro sabía demasiado bien que aquello no era desinterés.

-Ha conocido a… un hombre –lo dijo pausadamente, como esperando alguna reacción de él, pero no llegó. Se dijo a sí misma que había sido su imaginación así que pasó a hablar de ello como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier más-. ¡Es guapísimo! Deberías de verlo. Tiene unos ojazos negros y un trasero que…!

-Cualquiera diría que estás intentando dejar a papá –parecía mosqueado. Tal vez se hubiera tenido que morder la lengua.

-Oh vamos, ya sabes que no.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-38.

Más mayor, como de costumbre.

-¡Es más viejo que yo! –rió Kagome, ella debía estar en sus treinta y cinco-. ¡Pero no veas como se mantiene¡Wow¡Y…! –volvió a callarse, esas no eran cosas como para hablar con un hijo.

-Continua, no te cortes –dijo con ironía-.

-Bueno, sí hijo, tú imagínatelo… -que harás bien-.

Kagome dio un respingo y se volvió volando a la casa gritando algo así como "¡el fuego!", de nuevo se había dejado la comida preparándose demasiado tiempo. Sesshomaru suspiró y salió a la calle, aún con el frío, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba alejar todos aquellos pensamientos, necesitaba… olvidarla.

------------

-Rin¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó el hombre de profundos ojos negros-. ¿Te encuentras mal?

-Es solo que… he estado pensando y… todo esto ha sucedido tan rápido…

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme aceptado? –él lucía preocupado. Rin se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo besó pausadamente-.

-Oh, Kouga, ya sabes que nunca me arrepentiría de haber aceptado casarme contigo… Pero tu madre es muy conservadora… ¿No le molestará que nos casemos por el civil?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver mi madre? –replicó- Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para elegir a qué mujer amar.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Me gustas muchísimo.

Él observó de reojo el anterior anillo de compromiso que todavía llevaba en su dedo. No dudaba que Rin lo amase pero sabía que jamás podría olvidar a su exmarido, Kohaku, quien había muerto pocos años antes. Y no creía soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Siempre serás mía… Rin.

Ella asintió, sin saber exactamente que quería decir con aquellas palabras.

Y no sabía que su futuro marido estaba compitiendo con un fantasma…

------------

A los ojos de la gente Kouga y Rin eran la pareja perfecta. Sin embargo, la morena realmente vivía cada día asustada de las reacciones de su esposo. Peleaban día sí y día no. A veces Kouga se mostraba el hombre más cariñoso y comprensible del mundo y al otro día parecía odiarla por el simple hecho de existir.

Y Rin sabía que el anillo de su anterior matrimonio tenía mucho que ver.

¿Pero que podía hacer?

Jamás sería capaz de quitárselo por mucho que se lo pidiese. Kohaku había sido, al fin y al cabo, la primera persona a la que había amado de verdad… ¿Cómo quería que olvidase eso así como así?. Kouga debía saber que eso no significaba que lo quisiese menos… Además Kohaku ya hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado este mundo.

¿Cómo podía considerarlo una amenaza?

-¡¡RIN!! –lo llamó su esposo. La muchacha esperó expectante ver entrar a su marido y para su alivio este lucía una agradable sonrisa-. ¿A qué no adivinas?

-Uhm… ¿Qué? –ella se mostró lo más atenta que pudo. Kouga no pareció notar su nerviosismo y continuó con su historia-.

-¡Me acaban de ofrecer un trabajo en Tokio¿No es maravilloso? –exclamó acercándose a ella y dándole un gran abrazo-. Eso solucionará todos nuestros problemas Rin… -Olió su aroma y se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra- Rin… Mi pequeña Rin…

-¿K-Kouga?

Ella estaba verdaderamente sorprendida.

-Perdona todo lo que te he hecho pasar últimamente, mi Rin… Yo… te quiero… más que nada en este mundo. Lo que necesitamos es alejarnos un tiempo de aquí. Estoy seguro de que todo se puede arreglar… mientras mis sentimientos por ti no cambien. ¿Tú todavía…?

Rin se acercó a él, todavía sonriendo, y posó sus labios sobre los suyos suavemente.

-No he dejado de quererte un solo día… Creo en ti… Kouga.

Él le devolvió el beso, con la esperanza palpitando en el pecho. Amaba a esa mujer más que a su propia vida, y no dejaría que algo tan hermoso acabara por su egoísmo.

Mientras Rin lo quisiese no daría nada por perdido.

------------

Sesshomaru hacía tiempo que se había prometido que se olvidaría de Rin… pero todavía no lo había conseguido. ¿Por qué la sombra de aquella mujer lo perseguía allá donde iba?

Sus sentimientos era algo que nunca había podido controlar.

-¡Sesshi! –lo llamó la mujer de ojos chocolate, acompañada por un hombre de cabellos oscuros y semblante tranquilo. El peli-plateado ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Sesshi? Ya no soy un niño –la vio sacar la lengua y reírse un poco por lo bajo. No supo en que momento la muchacha había pasado a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza-. ¿Rin?

-Kouga y yo nos vamos a vivir a Tokio –le dedicó una dulce sonrisa- ¿No te alegras por mi?

-¿Alegrarme?

¡Qué duro era oír esas palabras cuando hacía unos momentos rogaba para que ella se fuese de su vida! Él, en el fondo, siempre había sabido que no era lo que deseaba realmente. Con tenerla a su lado para él era suficiente… ¿Pero qué haría ahora que ella se marchaba?

-Volveremos para la fiestas de verano… ¿Me dejarás acapararte para mí sola cuando eso pase? –bromeó inocentemente-.

-Y para lo que quieras también.

Rin no se cogió en serio estas palabras y tras darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla se alejó junto a su marido.

-¡Ah! –la mujer se volteó- Mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti…

Sesshomaru sintió en su interior que esa sería la última vez que vería su sonrisa. Y fue algo que no pudo soportar.

------------

Supo tiempo más tarde que quiso decir con eso.

-Sé que siempre has querido ir a la universidad de Tokio… Creo que es una buena oportunidad. De esa forma no tendrás que buscar un sitio donde quedarte porque puedes venir a mi casa siempre que quieras…

-Ya sé que dijiste eso pero…

-Nada de peros. ¡Y no estás irrumpiendo en nuestra intimidad, nada de eso! Que ya se lo que estás pensando… Además me vendría bien tener un amigo por aquí… Kouga siempre está en algún viaje de negocios y me quedo sola…

"…Amigo…"

Sesshomaru se sintió vacío por un instante.

-Lo dices muy fácil pero todavía me queda casi dos años para entrar en la universidad…

-Entonces esperaré…

"Esperaré…"

Honestamente Sesshomaru ya se había cansado de esperar tanto tiempo. Cuando Rin se había ido con su esposo a vivir a Tokio lo había entendido.

Ella nunca sería para él.

------------

En su decimoctavo cumpleaños sobrevinieron cambios y tensiones. Sesshomaru había dicho a sus padres que iría a estudiar a la capital y ellos se habían negado rotundamente desde un principio.

-Está demasiado lejos y allí no conoces a nadie.

-Ya he hablado con unos amigos y vamos a alquilar todos juntos un apartamento cerca de la facultad.

-Aún así eres demasiado joven y es muy peligroso…

-¡Tengo 18 años mamá! –se escandalizó él- Para ti seguiré siendo un crío aún a los cuarenta!

-Aún así estaré más tranquila si te pasas de vez en cuando por casa de tía Rin… Ella te ayudará en todo lo que pueda, ya me lo dijo por teléfono…

-He dicho mil veces que lo menos que quiero es molestar.

-Pero ellos te han invitado.

-¡No insistáis!

Así siguió la discusión hasta que Inuyasha y Kagome solo pudieron aceptar su marcha.

Era ya de noche y Sesshomaru estaba tendido sobre su cama, con las manos tras la nuca. ¿Qué haría cuando estuviera en Tokio? Era cierto que desde pequeño había querido ir a esa universidad en concreto pues daba muchas oportunidades para conseguir trabajo una vez terminada la carrera pero… ¿Había influido el deseo de volver a ver a Rin en ello? Sesshomaru se sintió estúpido al intentar negarlo. No pretendía que fuese esa la razón pero sí una buena parte de ella.

Necesitaba tenerla cerca.

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo. Kagome entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Solo entonces pudo ver su semblante triste y los ojos con los que lo miraba.

-Mamá te va a extrañar mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad?.

Él sintió que algo dentro de sí se removía y contra todo pronóstico se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Su calor lo llenó de paz y solo entonces se preguntó cuantos años haría que no abrazaba a su madre y por qué no lo había vuelto a hacer. Seguramente había olvidado la calidez que le producía y el sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía al tener tan cerca a alguien que tenía su misma sangre.

Tal vez había estado esperando demasiado tiempo el abrazo de Rin.

-¿Sesshomaru?

Él separó la cabeza que descansaba sobre el hombro de su madre de ella y le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, con ternura, y solo cuando se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y estuvo fuera de su dormitorio se permitió el derecho de llorar.

En su interior sentía que había recuperado a su hijo, pero que lo volvería a perder ahora que él se iba. Y se sintió morir.

------------

Lo menos que Sesshomaru se esperaba era ver a Rin esperarlo fuera del aeropuerto de Tokio. Sola.

Sesshomaru no la había avisado temiendo que ocurriera algo así. Pretendía ir a visitarla, pero más tarde, cuando se hubiera hecho a la idea de que debía afrontar sus sentimientos, y no temer. Pero cuando la vio esperándolo junto a un taxi, con un grueso abrigo de lana y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello que escondía su largo cabello negro… no sintió nada. Solo un profundo alivio.

Se acercó a ella y respondió el abrazo con el que ella lo recibió.

-¡Qué mayor estás! –exclamó ella radiante pero a la vez distante, lejana. Sesshomaru había estado repitiéndoselo tantas veces que sentía que al final había conseguido creérselo-. ¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

-Estoy un poco agotado –admitió él soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Ella le sonrió con complicidad y lo guió hacia el taxi que la esperaba. Fue cuando ya llevaban un buen trayecto y las primeras casas de la ciudad empezaban a verse tras abandonar las afueras que Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a donde lo llevaba. Porque él no le había dicho aún dónde se quedaría.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A mi casa, por supuesto.

Era tan obvio… ¿Por qué había preguntado? Ella siempre hacía lo que quería y como quería. Ella pareció notar su debate interior así que añadió:

-He estado esperándote… como te dije –él se ruborizó solo levemente-. Estoy dispuesta a recuperarte. A recuperar estos dos años. Si tú quieres.

Él no supo qué responder. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que había esperado que ella le dijese aquello? Lo había imaginado tanto… y era exactamente por eso, por haberlo imaginado tantas veces, que ahora solo se sentía como si fuera un sueño más, ajeno a él, vago.

No supo qué decir aún después de varios minutos y Rin se cansó de esperar su respuesta. La no tan joven mujer de 30 años apoyó su cabeza en la ventana, suspirando. Todo era tan extraño… ¿Por qué…¿Por qué Sesshomaru la trataba como a una extraña? Todavía no había dicho "Te he extrañado" o "Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte", ni siquiera un "¿Cómo estás?". Era como si ya no formara parte de la vida del peli-plateado.

Y por algún motivo sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho que la instó a continuar insistiendo.

-Ahora que vas a quedarte aquí podrías pasarte algún día por mi casa… Estoy un poco sola estos días… -y le brindó una dulce sonrisa que él no alcanzó a ver porque estaba mirando por la ventanilla. Rin al darse cuenta cerró los ojos dolorosamente y volvió a callar, sintiendo que le costaría mucho esfuerzo controlar un llanto.

¡Sesshomaru no quería comportarse así¡Por supuesto que no! Ya era lo suficientemente duro enterrar sus sentimientos por ella como para escuchar el débil sonido de las lágrimas al caer de la morena.

Se volvió hacia ella, sin poder soportar durante más tiempo la carga de consciencia.

-Lo siento Rin… Yo… no volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo.

Ella pareció recuperarse rápidamente después de escuchar estas palabras y se echó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Él temía pensar que si la tocaba ya no podría parar así que solo rozó escasamente una mano contra su hombro y le dio alguna palmaditas. Rin, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de esto y se separó de él cuando las últimas lágrimas ya habían desaparecido.

-Perdona… parezco una niña.

-No… Lo siento yo… Me he comportado como un tonto… Volvamos a ser amigos.

"Amigos". Por alguna razón aquella palabra que había estado grabándose tanto tiempo en su memoria y que parecía no sonar ya tan dolorosa esta vez le hizo casi derrumbarse por completo.

Después de todo cuesta toda una vida olvidar un amor, pero solo un segundo recuperarlo.

------------

Dos semanas después Sesshomaru prácticamente ya vivía en casa de Rin. Compartía un piso con unos amigos que había conocido en una acampada haría un año y fue entonces cuando todos habían acordado alquilar un departamento entre todos los que iban a ir a la misma universidad. En un principio había sonado una buena idea… y lo hubiera sido… si no fueran tanta gente.

-¡Por Dios¡Qué olor¿Quién ha vuelto a dejar calcetines sucios en mi litera?

Bueno, esa era otra. Solo habían podido alquilar un pequeño, MUY pequeño apartamento, aunque muy bien localizado (lo cual los instó a no pensárselo dos veces y elegirlo), así que tenían que dormir todos en la misma habitación y… err… seis chicos en una habitación… REPITO, seis CHICOS en una habitación… pues como que la cosa no estaba muy limpia.

-¡¿Quién ha sido el cerdo que ha dejado restos de pizza en el sofá?!

Así que Sesshomaru había decidido por su propia integridad no volver a pisar ese apartamento si no era en calidad de invitado. Y la cosa estaba funcionando porque Sesshomaru había aprendido que estar con Rin, reír con Rin, comer con Rin… ser parte de aquella familia… con ese granuja de Kouga incluido (solo cuando se aparecía) era realmente divertido cuando no ponía por medio sus sentimientos.

-Sesshi¿me acompañas a comprar?

Oh, y los paseos que daban eran maravillosos. Sobre todo cuando podía coger a la muchacha de la mano sin sentirse violento, ni vigilado, sabiendo que allí nadie los conocía para criticarlos. Y Rin solo sonreía pensando que era un acto inocente. Tía y sobrino… (aunque no lo fueran de verdad) ¿no era ese un acto de lo más normal? Pues si Rin pensaba así Sesshomaru no veía porque no iba a aprovecharse… solo un poquito.

Pero justo cuando Sesshomaru pensó que no podía ir mejor Rin lo citó en el salón una tarde que parecía ser como cualquier otra… oh, que dulce ingenuidad. La mujer empezó a jugar con los dedos y a dar vueltas por el salón hasta que se detuvo y pasó su mano sobre su vientre en un gesto que parecía de lo más normal. Pero ella estaba tensa.

-Estoy embarazada.

Él se sorprendió. Y decir eso era muy poco. Sesshomaru sintió que si no se sentaba iba a sufrir las consecuencias de ese terrible mareo que había comenzado a atenazarlo.

-De un mes y medio… -continuó ella-. Se que está mal haberlo escondido todo este tiempo, pero no sabía como reaccionaría Kouga así que lo callé.

-Estará muy feliz¿no? –respondió él con una voz visiblemente ruda pero que ella calificó a la sorpresa y al hecho de que no había confiado suficiente en él como para no revelarle su pequeño secreto.

-Bueno… la verdad es que las cosas han estado un poco tensas entre Kouga y yo últimamente… -Rin estaba abatida y cada palabra le costaba tanto como respirar-. No sé como se lo tomará… Por eso… por eso te pido que me ayudes…

-¿Qué? –ahora él parecía aún más horrorizado. La mujer que había amado por once años, o incluso más, por toda una vida, estaba embarazada de otro hombre y encima ¿le pedía que estuviera presente cuando le dijese a Kouga la nueva? Aquello era horrible, peor que la muerte. Pero Sesshomaru intentó tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué no? Kouga y ella ya llevaban casados mucho tiempo… o incluso antes, cuando Rin estaba casada con Kohaku… ¿Por qué no había tenido niños? Era algo normal en un matrimonio y Sesshomaru se preguntó como no había caído en ello antes. Pero no iba a preguntarlo.

-No… Solo quiero… quiero que… ¡No sé que quiero! Algo dentro de mí piensa que Kouga se alegrará tanto como yo de tener un hijo pero… pero… la otra parte piensa que se lo va a tomar muy mal… Él… él me dijo hace un tiempo que no le gustaban los niños aún cuando en un principio estaba muy ilusionado con que me pudiera quedar embarazada… pero eso ya hace tanto tiempo… después de que vio que no había esperanza dejó de tocarme –Rin empezó a llorar ruidosamente, sintiendo que no podría controlar sus lágrimas y que no dejaría de llorar nunca-. Hace un mes y medio discutimos y él… él…

-¡¿Te obligó?!

La dureza de su pregunta hizo a Rin tensarse notablemente.

-¡No, no! Yo… yo dejé que me tocara… pero fue tan… tan… doloroso. En ese momento sentí que solo quería hacerme daño y que él todavía no olvidaba a Kohaku.

-¿Kohaku?

-Kouga… siente celos de él, por muy ridículo que parezca. –Rin se llevó el dedo en el que llevaba los dos anillos, de sus dos esposos, a los labios y los besó. Fue un acto simple pero que hizo despertar algo muy hondo dentro de Sesshomaru. Se dio cuenta cuánta era la capacidad de Rin para amar y odió a Kouga por no apreciarla. El suyo era un amor puro, dulce, un amor que no se olvidaba nunca. Y de hecho Rin había pensado, tras la muerte de Kohaku, que nunca conocería a nadie que pudiera hacerle sombra jamás. Entonces conoció a Kouga. Era amable, cariñoso y estable, y se enamoró. Rin se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba olvidar a su anterior marido para amar por igual a Kouga porque ambos eran muy importantes para ella. Por eso nunca abandonó A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS. Pero Kouga no había sabido entenderla y eso le dolía. Él y sus malditos celos habían hecho que ella se quedara embarazada de un niño que no sabía si sería bien recibido. Porque¿Qué pensaría Kouga? Cuando más lo deseaba no había podido darle un hijo y cuando él finalmente se había hecho a la idea e incluso la simple mención lo atormentaba ella quedaba encinta. ¿No sería eso demasiado irónico como para que Kouga no se enojara? Rin estaba empezando a temer.

-Tranquilízate… -Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la estrechó con fuerza contra sí, un acto que le proporcionó a la muchacha un momento de calidez-. Todo saldrá bien. Estoy seguro de que Kouga también desea a ese niño…

-Pero… ¿Y si..?

-Todo saldrá bien.

Ella se sintió un poco más segura y un poco más feliz, sin saber que acababa de romper los últimos pedazos que quedaban del corazón de aquel adolescente. Sesshomaru estaba seguro, se lo diría, aunque no ahora. Porque solo así podría seguir adelante.

------------

7 meses después (8 meses y medio de embarazo).

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Rin empezó a sentir las primeras convulsiones, el niño estaba impaciente por nacer ya. Rin estaba nerviosa, porque todavía no era la hora. Quedaban aún algunas semanas para que el bebé naciera… ¿entonces porque sentía que ya era el momento?.

Caminó todo lo rápido que pudo en busca de su marido, Kouga, pero no lo encontró. ¿Estaría en la oficina? Iba en busca del teléfono cuando vio salir a Sesshomaru tranquilamente de su dormitorio y se abalanzó contra él con frases atropelladas.

-¿Qué dices? Más despacio que no te entiendo.

-¡Está por nacer ya!

Eso solo bastó. Sesshomaru empezó a actuar con rapidez mientras Rin se abanicaba como podía con una mano. Empezó a bajar el dolor… cada vez más… bien… después de todo no era el momento.

-¡VAMOS!

Él la cogió en volandas antes de que ella pudiera explicar nada y la sacó del departamento obviando las patadas de alarma que ella daba.

Con respecto a su embarazo… Kouga no se lo había tomado demasiado bien en un principio… pero luego rectificó y le pidió disculpas a su esposa por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir y todas las cosas que le había dicho. Rin sabía que no estaba bien que lo perdonara siempre tan fácilmente, que el dijese todo lo que quisiera para después disculparse y quedar todo como si nada… pero con las palabras ya dichas y con el dolor que no se iría con una simple disculpa. Pero Rin lo amaba y podía perdonarle todo. Cuidarían de ese niño juntos, todo el tiempo. Kouga ya se lo había prometido, él dejaría de trabajar tanto y se dedicaría más a su familia.

Pero volviendo al presente Rin consiguió advertirlo antes de que la entrara a empujones a un taxi que había parado sospechosamente frente a la casa. Rin se preguntó si no se las ingeniaban él y Kouga para tener uno siempre a mano. Él pareció confuso ante su explicación pero finalmente el taxi se fue y él la bajó.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes…

Ella arqueó una ceja. Estaban en plena calle y ella iba en pijama así que corrió en seguida ocultarse en cuanto, ruborizada y completamente avergonzada, sintió que todas las miradas se paraban en ella. Sesshomaru la siguió, divertido.

-¿Estás segura de que no es el momento?

-Creo que no.

-Sería bueno ir al médico, por si acaso.

-Está bien. Voy a cambiarme.

-Espera –el chico la cogió del brazo y la hizo detenerse. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero lo había prácticamente millones de veces y lo había pensado ya demasiado. Se dio valor para seguir adelante. Aunque necesitaría mucho más-. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Ella parecía intrigada por saber qué era lo que lo ponía tan dubitativo así que se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras reía un poco por lo bajo. Quería tanto a ese muchacho…

-Rin… Yo… ¡Te quiero mucho!

Ella parpadeó un par de veces pero luego sonrió.

-Yo también. Pero Sesshi –rió- hace ya años que no me dices eso¿estás bien?.

Él se sintió impotente, como el niño de siete años que no se cansaba de repetir aquella frase, pero que ella nunca tenía en cuenta.

-No, yo te quiero de verdad.

Ella no parecía estar poniéndola las cosas fáciles. Lo único que hacía era parpadear.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo también te quiero mucho. Creí que lo sabías. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todas estas cosas?

No iba a hacerlo… no iba a hacerlo… ¡Maldita sea, ya se había hartado de repetírselo!.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la muchacha y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a solo unos centímetros le susurró:

-Te quiero de esta forma.

Y la besó.

Oh, Dios mío. No entendía como había podido hacer algo así. Pero no había podido resistirse. ¿Cómo poder? Ella era tan frágil, tan… dulce, tierna… y sus labios sabían a fresa. Solo había bastado cogerla suavemente del mentón y acercarla a él. Posar sus labios sobre los de ella había sido cuestión de segundos.

Era tan hermoso saborearla, tenerla tan cerca… Ella ni siquiera se resistió.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

Porque cuando abrió los ojos y la observó vio que ella estaba llorando.

-¿R-Rin?

-Y-Yo…

Ella parecía realmente incómoda y confundida y por un momento Sesshomaru pensó que tal vez había sido un error. Pero no, al recordar su suave contacto y los miles de recuerdos que tenía junto a ella, supo que no había podido hacer otra cosa.

-Y-Yo… -ella seguía tartamudeando-. Yo… no te quiero de esa forma, Sesshomaru, yo…

"Sesshomaru"

Ella lo odiaba. Podía verlo en su rostro tenso y en la fea mueca que había aparecido en sus labios. Lo odiaba. Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarlo "Sesshi" tal y como siempre hacía. Él había roto su amistad.

Resistió el impulso de huir corriendo y se obligó a si mismo a continuar.

-Te amo. Desde siempre. –ni siquiera las lágrimas que continuaban saliendo de los ojos de la morena lo hacían parar. En esos momentos sintió que ya no podría volver a tener compasión por nadie, porque había perdido la última esperanza que le quedaba, el único sentimiento hermoso que tenía. Todo se había roto para él-. Es algo que ya no puedo ocultar. Siempre… desde niño, mis palabras fueron sinceras. Y siempre te lo dije, que te quería, pero tú no querías verlo porque¿Cómo ibas a imaginar algo así? era tan insólito… Siempre he sabido que tú no me corresponderías… -entrecerró los ojos- pero supongo que necesitaba perder la última esperanza que me quedaba para desistir. Adiós, Rin. Siempre te querré.

Ella no lo detuvo cuando lo vio salir de su casa, cabizbajo y lloroso, aunque dentro de ella todo su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Se quedó en su mismo sitio, temblorosa, y se desmayó. El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que todo fuera oscuridad fue para Sesshomaru.

------------

Rin Koishikawa. Había vivido una vida plena y hermosa, se había casado dos veces, había tenido una familia y unos amigos maravillosos… y había cometido el error de dejar marchar al único hombre que la hubiera hecho plenamente feliz. Aunque eso ella nunca lo supo, ni tampoco tendría oportunidad. Murió entre familiares y amigos, entre enfermeras y médicos, con una sonrisa en los labios y la hija que había dado a luz entre sus brazos.

Tenía apenas 30 años y la muerte se la llevó.

Muchos lloraron y otros tanto se sintieron fallecer junto a ella. El bebé, una niña idéntica a su madre, sobrevivió. Su nombre era Lin.

De ese acontecimiento ya hacía quince años.

Todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de su tumba, velando su sueño eterno. Ese mismo día había muerto. Ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de aquella niña que había dado a luz. Pero Lin nunca celebró su aniversario con una sonrisa. Cada año esperaba ese día con mayor terror, porque cada año se daba más cuenta de que aquellas visitas al cementerio en un día tan importante para ella no eran normales. Y cuando creció y fue capaz de entenderlo…

Se cogió con fuerza a la mano de su padre, ahora un hombre que sobrepasaba los cincuenta años, con algunas canas y rostro cansado, controlando las lágrimas. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a su madre, excepto Sesshomaru.

Se encontraba arrodillado frente a la tumba de Rin, leyendo el nombre una y otra vez, como hacía cada año, para convencerse de que no era un sueño cruel, una pesadilla, sino que realmente estaba pasando… Se sentía tan deshecho…

Y es que nunca se había podido despedir de ella.

La última vez que la había visto ella lo había odiado, había cometido el mayor error de su vida… Pero¿porque la vida no le había dado una oportunidad de arreglarlo¿Por qué tuvo que quitársela? Había sido su terquedad. Hubiera tenido que ir a verla… decirle… que lo sentía, que solo quería compartir ese día con ella. Rin hubiera dicho que si.

Porque ella era un ángel.

Sintió pasos aproximarse a él con rapidez y unos brazos abrazarlo con algo de torpeza. Lin se había soltado de Kouga, quien se había tenido que alejar para que nadie pudiera verlo llorando, y había corrido hacia Sesshomaru.

La quinceañera observó con fijeza, con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, ese rostro abatido y enfermo y no sintió pena, ni temor. Sino algo mucho más fuerte y profundo. Nunca se lo había negado a ella misma ni nunca se lo había negado a nadie.

Lin lo cogió de la mano al tiempo que se quedaba mirando con tristeza la tumba de su mamá con un horrible nudo en su garganta. Ese día no quería regalos ni abrazos, porque lo único que quería que la vida le devolviera era lo que ella misma había matado con su nacimiento. A veces se odiaba a si misma. Pero se imaginaba a su madre diciéndole que viviera por ella, que fuera feliz por ella, que amara por ella…

Volteó la mirada hacia el peli-plateado una vez más y le dijo:

-¡Te quiero, tío Sesshomaru!

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa tierna y encantadora que le hacía recordar cuantas veces le había dicho eso mismo a Rin cuando apenas era un niño.

De alguna u otra forma, volvía a repetirse la historia.

**FIN **


End file.
